A Trip for Two
by Debbycake
Summary: Sam wins two tickets to go skiing. Who will she take with her for the week? A SD story. Spoilors for season 8 and 9.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.

**A Trip for Two**

**Part 1**

Sam came home after being off world for 5 days. Her mailbox was overflowing with letters. Quickly flipping through she weeded out the junk mail. Three bills, a letter from her brother and a letter from the rewards program through her credit card company were all that was left.

"Hmm, I wonder what I got this time." Sam thought as she opened the envelope from the rewards program. "Cool, skiing tickets, two of them. Who am I going to take with me? I can't really take Col. Mitchell with me. He is my CO after all.

"Teal'c would not be a good person to carry on a conversation with during the car ride there. Then there is the whole Alien thing.

"The only person left is Daniel. I don't know if he would want to go though. There wouldn't be a problem with making conversation on the ride there. There also aren't any problems with military part either.

"But I need to give everybody a fair chance. But how am I going to do that? Oh! I know what I'll do! The first person to talk to me tomorrow will be the one I ask to go with me.

"Now that that is settled what am I going to get to eat?"

------------------------

**-The Next Day 0800 hours-**

Sam walked out of the elevator ready for work. As she turned down the corridor towards her lab. She was two doors down form her lab when Col. Mitchell came out of Sam's lab and walked in the opposite direction.

"I wonder why he was in my lab?" Sam thought. Her pondering was quickly answered when she saw a new doohickey for her to study.

------------------------

"Col. Carter please report to the General's office." Walter Harriman announced over the intercom.

Sam got up and started for the General's office. As she passed Daniel's lab she heard a zap a then a thud. Backtracking, Sam saw Daniel being picked up by Teal'c. The two men then quickly ran past Carter heading towards the infirmary without a word.

"I wonder what has happened this time?" Carter wondered as she continued her journey.

------------------------

After Carter explained why Laundry's computer kept crashing she headed back to her lab.

"Is any of my teammates going to talk to me today?" Carter said mentally.

A second later Daniel came walking down the corridor from the opposite direction. He had his head buried in a file folder. He didn't even notice her.

"I'm beginning to think I've turned invisible. Which is all possible at this place." Sam murmured when she entered he lab.

------------------------

Sam's stomach started to growl, letting her know it was time to eat lunch. Just as she was about to leave for the commissary she heard someone call her name.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has spoilors for Reckoning part 1 and 2.

"Hey, Sam are you busy?" Daniel timidly asked. For some reason Sam's heart began to race and her stomach did flip-flops. She realized her was the one she would ask to go skiing. That excited her in a strange way.

"No, come on in. I was just going to get lunch." Sam replied turning around to face the door.

"I kind of have that covered." Daniel replied gesturing towards the trey in his hands. He was holding a trey with 2 turkey sandwiches, 2 portions of corn, and 2 bowls of blue Jell-O.

"I see that. If you hold on a sec I'll clear a spot for you to set that down."

Sam quickly picked up and moved her research and things out of the way.

"So I heard you got hurt earlier. Are you okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little jult. Wasn't that big a deal." Daniel responded.

"It was enough that Teal'c had to carry you to the infirmary."

"Yeah, the jult was accompanied by a sedative."

"Oh I see. Do you have any plans for the next week, besides work, of course?"

"Not really, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go skiing with me next week?"

"Sure, why not. I need a vacation any way."

------------------------

**-Friday 1300 hours-**

"It was nice for the General to let us off early." Sam said as she threw her bags in the trunk.

"Yeah, it was almost like he wanted us to leave." Daniel replied putting his own bags in.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to drive?"

"If you want to. I really don't care."

"I'll drive then." Daniel said walking to the driver's side of the car. "Um, the doors are locked."

"Oops, here are the keys." Sam said throwing the keys over the car.

They got in the car and got settled in for the 5-hour ride ahead of them.

"So how long do we have access to the mountain?" Daniel asked getting on the high way.

"The tickets are good for a whole week. We just can't go on any black diamond trails."

"Why would a person who has never skied before what to go on a black diamond trail?"

"I don't know. I went skiing with my youth group when I was a teenager. I haven't been able to do it sense."

"Is it hard?"

"If you have any bit of athletically inclined it's pretty easy. I'm sure you won't have a problem."

"Well, how do you think you're gonna do?'

"I'll probably have to take the class but I should be able to pick it up pretty quickly. I think I'll take a quick nap."

"Go ahead. I'll wake you if I get lost."

"Okay." Carter replied as she got comfortable against the door. She quickly fell asleep. Daniel glanced over at her sleeping peacefully. He had never seen her so peaceful looking. He smiled despite himself. He was glad that she was able to forget about work and just relax like this. There was a strange feeling mixed in there though. One he couldn't quite place.

------------------------

_Sam and Daniel are on a Goa'uld ship, shooting at replicators. All of a sudden Daniel is beamed away._

"_Daniel!" Same yells._

"_Col. Carter." Teal'c's voice brook through Sam's panicked brain bringing her to the present problem._

"_I can't believe I've lost him again." Sam thought when she was resting in her corters at the SGC. "He's been taken again! Every time it seems like I'm getting closer he disappears or dies or something." Sam was sobbing now and hitting her pillow in frustration._


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, Sam, wake up." Daniel said softly rubbing Sam's arm. "Sam wake up, it's just a dream."

"Daniel?" Sam said confused and groggy. Daniel! You're all right! You're alive!" She shouted grabbing him by the neck and giving him a hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked confused.

"I just had an awful nightmare from when you disappeared off of the Goa'uld ship a year ago. We all thought you weren't coming back." Sam sobbed still clinging to Daniel.

"Well I came back and I don't plan to go any where any time soon."

Thankfully Daniel had pulled over before he tried to wake Sam. Daniel sat there for several minutes consoling and calming Sam.

"I'm being silly. It's just that the dream seemed really real." Sam said sitting up and straitening herself a little. "That was strange." Sam thought. "I've hugged Daniel before but it never felt like that."

"No I understand how real dreams can seem." Daniel replied sympathetically. "I've hugged and comforted Sam before but it never felt quite like that." Daniel thought as he moved back to his seat

"We probably should get going again. How long had I been asleep?" Sam asked.

"Oh about an hour or so."

They both became lost in their own thoughts. Sam trying to decide weather she should ask what happened on RepliCarter's ship or should she just keep her mouth shut.

Memories came flooding back to Daniel from a year ago. The image of RepliCarter with that sinister smile of hers flashed through his head. It had been the face of his best friend but yet it wasn't.

"I need to tell her what happened on the ship. She has the right to know. If I tell her though she might not talk to me or look at me as a friend anymore. I might become just a coworker." Daniel thought frustrated. "I don't think I could work at the SGC if Sam stopped being my friend. For that matter I don't know how I could live if she stopped being my friend."

Daniel decided that he would tell Sam what happened on the RepliCarter's ship, but not just yet.

------------------------

Sam and Daniel arrived at the resort around 1800 hours. They went to the front desk to check in.

"We would like 2 connecting rooms please." Sam asked the clerk.

"I'm sorry there isn't any available. We do however have a suite with 2 bedrooms with their own connecting bathrooms." The clerk offered.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other in question. With out a word said between them, they agreed that it wouldn't be a problem.

"We'll take it." Sam said smiling politely at the clerk.

"Here's your room key. The room number is 304. If you need any help just call. Have a good day." The clerk said handing them credit like cards.

"Thank you." Daniel said taking the cards.

The couple carried their bags to the elevator. They both went to push the elevator button at the same time. When their hands brushed each other it sent shivers up both of their spines. This in turn made Sam blush slightly.

"Why am I blushing?" Sam questioned not thinking anything else about it.

The elevator opened seconds latter. Daniel motioned for Sam to go first while he held the doors open. When both of them were in the elevator Daniel looked at Sam and said, "I'll let you pick first."

"Pick what first?" Sam asked kind of confused.

"The bed room."

"Oh, thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

"So where do you want to go eat?" Daniel asked after they had gotten settled.

"I don't know. Let me see if I can find a phone book and see what there is for a restaurant selection." Sam replied looking through the cabinets. "Ah here it is!" Let's see. There's McDonalds, Hardee's, Burgerking, Bojangles, Taco Bell, and KFC. What sounds good to you?"

"Taco Bell or Bojangles."

"I'm in the mood for something 'home grown' as Col. Mitchell would put it. How about we do Bojangles?"

"Fine with me." Daniel said as he grabbed his coat and Carter's keys.

------------------------

"That hit the spot." Sam commented when they got in the car.

"Same here. Hey I've got an idea. I have my blockbuster membership card with me and I saw a Blockbuster on the way here. How about we rent a movie?" Daniel asked starting the car.

"Sure. What do you think we should get?"

"I have a certain movie in mind?"

"Oh. What is it?"

"I want it to be a surprise. We're here. How about you wait here while I go in and get it?" Daniel asked when he pulled in a parking spot.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said relaxing into the seat.

"I can't imagine what movie he would want to get that would surprise me." Sam thought. "He knows I watch some sci-fi, could it be Star Wars? Or is it going to be some documentary about ancient Egypt or about Egypt in general?" Good grief he sure knows how to keep me guessing.

"He also knows hoe to make me feel loved." An image of her and Daniel at the altar getting ready to be married flashed through her head. "That is not the kind of love I meant." Sam murmured hitting her head against the window. "Or is it?"

"Hello, Earth to Sam?" Daniel said nudging Sam.

"Yeah? You are back already?" Sam asked snapping back to reality.

"Yes, the store was practically empty. You must have been thinking offal hard for you not to hear the door close. Would you like to share?"

"It's nothing, just a riddles someone once asked me. So, what movie did you get?" Sam said changing the subject.

"You have to wait till we get back to the hotel."

"You're no fun! You know you've got my curiosity driving me crazy."

"Yeah I know." Daniel replied with mischievous smile.

A/N First of all I don't own any of the fast food places. Second if you've never heard of Bojangles that is okay. It's famous for it's spicy (to me at least it is spicy) chicken and biscuits (The biscuitls aren't spicy, just the chicken). It is a North Carolina delacasy so I've been told.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on. Give me the bag Daniel!" Sam said trying to grab the blockbuster bag Daniel was dangling above her head.

"It's a surprise and I told you that you had to wait." Daniel replied while trying to get the door to their room open.

"Please! Just a little peak?"

"No."

"Oh, I just remembered something. The movie will have to wait."

"Why?"

"I have to do my devotions first. You can join me if you like."

"Sure I'll join you as soon as I put this movie in a safe place." Daniel said with a slightly teasing tone.

Sam went into her room to get her King James Version Bible. She came into the living room area and sat on the couch. Opening her Bible she flipped through until she found where she had left off the day before.

"How about each of us take turns reading 2 verses until we get to the end of 2 chapters." Sam suggested as Daniel sat down beside her.

------------------------

Thirty minutes latter they were getting ready to watch the movie Daniel had picked out.

"Are you going to at least tell me what this movie is before you put it in and play it?" Sam asked getting comfy on the couch while Daniel got it set up.

"No." Daniel replied as he sat down beside her. All of a sudden Daniel had this urge to put his arm around her. "Where did that come from?" Daniel asked himself. "I have never had that urge before with Sam. Should I put my arm around her? Oh why not! If she doesn't like it she can shrug it off."

Very naturally Daniel slipped his arm around Sam. Sam leaned into him.

"Well that went better then I planned." Daniel thought satisfied.

"Okay, why did I just do that?" Sam asked mentally. "This is my best friend. Why do I fell kind of panicky? Calm down Sam; take a deep breath and clam down. You're not in high school and this is not Justin Bishop from homeroom. This is kind, sweet, cute Daniel Jackson. Did I just describe my best friend as cute! Whew, saved by the movie."

By this time the opening credits of the movie had started.

"Ah, Daniel, it's the Notebook! My favorite movie of all time! How did you know?" Sam gushed, as much as a Lt. Col. In the airforce would gush.

"Remember when Cam made us fill out those profile things that asked about all our favorite things?" Daniel asked leaning back slightly so he could look at Sam's face.

"Yeah so?"

"You gave your's to me so I could hand it in with mine since you didn't have time. Well, I glanced over it quickly while I was on my to find Cam. The favorite movie caught my eye for some reason. I made a mental note of it just cause in might come in handy and it did."

"This was sweet of you." Sam said stretching up and giving Daniel a peck on the cheek. Both of them turned slightly red and quickly turned their attention back the movie.

A/N: I haven't done this yet so I will go ahead and do it. Thank you very much to all of you reviewers for taking the time to review this story. THank you to all of those who are taking the time to read this and that haven't reviewed, yet. If the devotion scene in this chapter bothers you just think of it as them reading a book and bonding. I didn't put it in there to affend anyone. I put it there because I believe my writing should reflect my personality and my beliefs. If you have a problem with that you don't have to read my storeis.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time the movie was over Sam had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her Daniel carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed. Thankfully the maid had turned down the beds so Daniel was able to slip her under the covers with out any trouble. Daniel carefully pulled the covers over Sam. Before he left he leaned down and gave Sam a kiss on her forehead. Even though Sam was asleep she blushed.

"I wish I could figure out why she keeps blushing. For that matter I'd like to figure out why I keep blushing." Daniel wondered as he headed for his bed.

------------------------

Daniel woke-up to the smell of fresh coffee.

"Hmm. That smells good." Daniel thought stirring.

"Good morning sleepy head." Daniel heard Sam say. It sounded rather close. Daniel's mind started to race franticly as her tried to remember where he was and what he had done the night before. It all became clear though when he saw Sam standing in the doorway of his room with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey Blondie, do you have an extra cup?" Daniel asked with a playful grin.

"I was going to bring one to you but the 'Blondie' comment just lost it for ya." Sam teased turning around and leaving.

"Come on, you mean I have to get out of bed?"

"Yes, especially if you plan on skiing. Oh by the way, the lodge opens in ten minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me that to begin with?"

"You were to busy flirting…ah I mean teasing." Sam said slightly embarrassed. "I can't believe I just said that! I'm an idiot!" Sam thought hitting her head against the wall.

"I can't believe she just said that! Was I really flirting?" Daniel thought as he got up to get ready. "I'll be ready in a second." Daniel called from his room as he closed his door.

------------------------

"That took forever! Can you believe how many people were in that line?" Daniel said when they had gotten their rental stuff.

"Yes. If I remember correctly we waited 2 hours one year." Sam said as she started to put her ski boots on.

"If we hurry we can catch the next ski school class." Daniel said as he struggled with his boots.

-------------------------

"Well that wasn't that hard." Daniel stated at the end of the ski lesson.

"What's wrong sore about the fact I beat you down the hill?" Sam teased.

Daniel just rolled he eyes and said, "I'll race you down the next hill."

"You do realize you're not gonna win!" Sam yelled as she raced after him.

Daniel was racing down what looked like an easy trail with Sam right on his heels. All of a sudden Daniel started to loose his balance. Panicking Daniel tried to keep himself from falling. In doing so he ended up falling any way. Well, Sam was on his heels and soon ended up on him. The pair of inexperienced skiers started to roll down the hill tangled in each other.


	7. Chapter 7

When they finally came to a stop, Daniel was the first to say something.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm thinking of canceling that yoga appointment I had scheduled this afternoon." Sam replied as she untangled herself.

"Why?"

"Because on the way down I bent about every possible way and even a few that aren't."

"You had a yoga appointment?"

"No."

"Okay then, do you want to head to the lodge for some lunch or ski some more?"

"It can't hurt to go down one more time."

"Sounds fine to me." Daniel said getting up.

Sam and Daniel started over to the ski lift. Thankfully the line to the left wasn't long. They got on the lift without any difficulty what so ever.

"Did you carry me to bed last night?" Sam asked while on the way up to the mountain.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" Daniel replied a bit worried.

"No not at all. I was just trying to figure out how I got from the couch to the bed room." Sam reassured Daniel. "I actually enjoyed it." Sam added in her head.

"Good cause I thought you might be upset."

"Why would I be upset?"

"I don't know."

Daniel was saved from answering any more questions because they had arrived at the top of the mountain. Sam was a little rusty on the dismount. She tried to jump off the lift. She landed fine it's just that she fell backwards and hit her head on the off ramp.

"Sam! Are you okay!" was Daniel's first response.

"Ouch! I think when we get back tot he lodge I'm gonna need to rest awhile." Sam responded rubbing her head.

"Let's get out of the way so I can check to see if you have a concussion."

Daniel helped Sam up and led her to an out of the way area. Daniel gave her the once over.

"You look fine to me." Daniel said when he was done.

"I'm glad I passed the examination doc." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Come on. I'm getting hungry, let's head down so we can eat." Daniel said as he started down a pretty slow-pitched trail. Sam made sure she kept a good bit of distance between her and Daniel this time.

------------------------

"I don't know which is harder walking in snow with ski boots or duck walking with skis on." Sam said walking towards the lodge.

"I think both are equally difficult." Daniel said. "That is why I just pull my self alone with my polls."

"You have the mussels to do it." Sam commented.

"Nice of you to notice."

"So do you want to go tubing for a while after lunch."

"Sure sounds fun!"

"Then how about we eat at the lodge by the tubing runs."

"What are we gonna do with our gear?"

"We can leave them here on the racks." Sam said popping their skis off.

"How about we take the shuttle?" Daniel suggested when the came to the shuttle pick up.

"Good idea. If we hurry we should be able to catch the shuttle before it leaves." Sam said picking up the pace.

They got to the bus before it left. Unfortunately there was only one free seat.

"I guess we'll have to wait until the next one." Sam said a little disappointed.

"No we don't, you can sit on my lap." Daniel quickly suggested trying to save the day.

"Okay, I don't have a problem with that." Agreed Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel sat down and Sam sat on his lap. There was a teenage girl sitting beside them. She couldn't have been any older then 17.

The bus took a sharp turn as it left the parking lit. Daniel instinctively grabbed Sam's waist to keep her from falling. Sam started to blush and when Daniel realized where his hands had landed he blushed as well; but he continued to hold Sam 'Just in case.'

"Hi, my name is Ranae." The teenager introduced herself. " I know it really isn't any of my business but how long have you two been together?"

This made Sam blush even more. Daniel being the linguist he that he is took over.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked making sure he understood the question.

"Oh it's just that you two look like a couple but yet I can see that you're not quite comfortable together." Ranae replied.

"Well we just arrived yesterday."

"How long have you known each other?"

"About ten years."

"It took you that long to figure out that you were in love!" Renae said astonished.

Of course by now Sam's face is beat red from embarrassment. The shuttle had arrived at the lodge by the snow tubing runs. Daniel decided he'd truly make them look like a couple. He grabbed Sam's hand a led her out of the bus. He quickly went down the stairs and turned around picking Sam up before her feet could hit the ground

"Daniel! What are you doing? Put me down!" Sam pleaded half laughing.

"I will as soon as you stop blushing!" Daniel replied twirling her around playfully.

"If you don't put me down I'll make you put me down. Now stop you're making a seen." Sam said sternly. Still blushing like mad.

"I was just making sure everybody knew we were with each other."

"I'm sure they know. I'm hungry, can we go inside now?"

"Yes we can." Daniel said escorting Carter into the lodge.

"I have to go to the ladies room. Please excuse me." Carter said heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll wait here."

Sam went into the ladies room. Quickly finding an empty stall, she went in.

"Whoa that was really strange. I've never felt that way, even around Pete. I wish I could stop blushing. It is so annoying!

"I can't believe Renae almost read my mind. I wonder if Daniel was thinking the same thing?" Sam thought as she desperately tried to get her face back to its normal shade.

------------------------

"I sure hope I didn't embarrass Sam." Daniel fretted. " I can't believe the way I felt when I was turning Sam around. I felt like a kid again.

"Then when Renae asked about me and Sam being a couple. She read my mind. I can't believe how close she came to my thoughts that have been popping in my head the past few days. I wonder if Sam feels the same way?"

He didn't have time to think about it anymore since Sam was on her way back.

"Are you ready to eat?" Daniel asked.

"Yeppers." Sam replied with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N What is in italics is French. The translation is in parenthasis after it._

The cute couple found a table in the quietest place they could find. After they ate they decided to head out and do some tubing.

Sam and Daniel went tubing for two hours. Which consisted of racing each other down the tubing runs (with the occasional flip), Throwing snowballs at on another while riding up the tubing lift and just general goofing around. They came back inside the lodge completely wiped out.

They talked for about an hour.

"How about we go return our gear and go get some dinner?" Daniel suggested.

"Sure, where should we eat tonight?" Sam replied as she followed Daniel out.

"How about we find a grocery store and let e make dinner?"

"Okay sounds fine to me."

------------------------

"Daniel! This is good!" Sam said taking a bite of Jackson's hotel suite special. "What is it?"

"Alfredo Chicken pasta with mixed vegetables." Daniel replied taking a bite.

"That sounds so plain compared to the way it tasted. How does Chicken al la Jackson sound?" Sam said trying to sound French.

"Not bad except your ascent leaves much to be desired. _Bien que ça ne soit pas perfect, il toujours semblera merveilleuxpour moi si tu es l'une qui le dit._ (Even though it sounded terrible, it will always sound wonderful to me if you are the one saying it.)"

"What ever you said it sounded good and coming from you I'm sure it's a complement."

"_Tu es aussi belle que le coucher du soleil dans l'été._ (You are as beautiful as a summer sun set.)"

Sam smiled at Daniel with this blank look like she had no clue what he was saying.

They continued to eat and talk for thirty minutes of so.

"I've got an idea." Sam said as they put the dishes in the sink.

"What?" Daniel questioned.

"How about I go get another movie form Blockbuster while you wash the dishes."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Sam said heading for the door.

-------------------------

Sam got in her car and headed to Blockbuster.

"Whoa, today has been awesome. No matter what I do I can't seem to get Daniel out of my head. Am I falling in love with Daniel? Or did that happen along time ago?" Sam thought as she drove.

"Dear Lord," She prayed. "I need Your guidance now. Is it Your will for me to marry Daniel? There is this feeling deep inside that I've never really had before. It's hard to explain but You know what I mean. Please give me Your guidance with this. Amen."

------------------------

"Why can't I get Sam out of my mind?" Daniel asked himself as he finished the dishes. "She's an attractive lady that is for sure. But the past few days there's been something a little more. Like everything is falling into place.

"Dear Lord," Daniel began to prey. "Is Sam the lady You want me to marry? Is this Your leading? Please help me with this. Amen.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now what an I going to get?" Sam thought wondering through the video store.

"I don't know what Daniel likes other then documentaries." She decided to go to the sci-fi area just to see what was there. One movie caught her eye. "Escape from Mars, that sounds interesting. I wonder if Daniel would like it? I'll go ahead and get it. I'll get a second movie just in case."

Five minutes later Sam was in the car with the two movies, Escape from Mars and Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom. "I wonder if Daniel is done with the dishes?" Sam pondered as she drove back to the hotel.

------------------------

"I'm home!" Sam called as she came in the door of their room.

"So what did you get?" Daniel asked walking towards Sam.

"I got Escape from Mars and Indiana Jones. I couldn't make up my mind between the two. I also didn't know which one you would like better."

"Escape from Mars sounds interesting. How about we watch it?"

"Sure."

"Just on stipulation, you have to watch the movie and not point out everything that is wrong with it. Deal?"

"You're no fun! I guess it's a deal." Sam replied with a sigh for dramatic effect.

Daniel again got the movie started as Sam got comfy on the couch. When Daniel was done he sat down on the couch next to Sam. Daniel put his arm around Sam, this time with out a second thought.

After the movie had been playing for about thirty minutes or so Sam piped up and said, "That guy is kind of cute." As soon as the comment came out of Sam's mouth she realized the huge resemblance between Daniel and the guy in the movie. "Oh great!" Sam thought sliding down a little.

"That guy looks like he could be my twin." Daniel thought. "Wait a second. Sam just said he was kind of cute and he looks almost exactly like me. Does that mean she…..she thinks……I'm cute? Well, that isn't the worst thing she could think I am . I don't mind it actually; actually I like it that she thinks I'm cute."

------------------------

"So what did you think of the movie?" Sam asked at the end of the movie.

"It was pretty good." Daniel responded stretching.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sam said as she finished she yawned. "I'm gonna head on to bed." San got up off the couch and gave Daniel a hug and a quick kiss. Before Daniel had a chance to see Sam blush, she quickly retreated to her room.

Daniel just stood there in shock for several minutes. "Okay that's different." Daniel murmured as he walked to his room. "But different is nice.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Daniel woke up around 0800 the next day. Both of them were sore from the activities of the day before.

"How about we go eat breakfast at the breakfast bar this morning?" Daniel suggested after they had gotten a few cups of coffee.

"Sounds good to me. Just let me get dressed." Sam replied as she headed to her room.

------------------------

"So what should we do today?" Daniel asked finishing his oatmeal.

"We could go site seeing." Sam replied.

"That sounds fun. Maybe we can visit the local Museum."

"Now, how did I know you were going to say that?" Sam teased.

"I don't know." Daniel replied with a grin.

When the two of them finished Sam went to the front desk to ask about the local landmarks and history museum. Once she had gotten directions they headed out.

Sam was enjoying the tour of the town. Daniel was really enjoying the time he was spending with Sam. Yet there was this one thing that was bugging him. It kept creeping up in his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it to go away.

"I'm going to take care of that once and for all, tonight after super." Daniel decided.

------------------------

"What are we going to eat tonight?" Daniel asked when they got in the car from their last stop.

"Since you cooked last night I figured I could cook tonight." Sam replied.

"Sounds good. I guess we should head to the grocery store."

"Unless you want dinner to crackers and apples."

"I wouldn't have to worry about it being burned." Daniel teased.

"If you weren't driving I'd slap you."

"Lucky me."

"If you keep pushing it you might not get any supper."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure your cooking is better then that."

"Apology excepted, I'll worn you though, it isn't going to be anything fancy. It will be good though," Sam explained relaxing.

------------------------

The cute couple had just gotten back from the grocery shopping with one bag of food. Daniel was beginning to doubt how good this meal was going to be.

"Daniel stop worrying. Dinner is going to be good." Sam reassured him.

"I wasn't worried." Daniel retorted.

"Yes you were. It was written all over your face."

"You mean you can read me like a book?"

"Not like a book but pretty close."

"That is a little disturbing."

"If you work as close as we do for as long as we have you will learn to read them quite well."

"Make sense to me." Daniel said thoughtfully.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow! These are good! What are they?" Daniel asked after he had taken a bite of the concoction that Sam had cooked.

"They're called Pizza Burgers." Sam replied taking a bite of hers.

"I don't think we should rename these."

"Neither do I."

"I was beginning to wonder if this was going to be any good."

"Why did you ever doubt me?"

"It might have something to do the fact I'd never had your cooking before."

"I trusted you didn't I?" Sam asked suspicious

"Yes you did. I'm glad you did too. For some reason all I could see you cooking is MREs." Daniel replied.

"I don't know why." Sam said mockingly.

With that they both burst out in laughter.

------------------------

"Do you want to watch Indiana Jones?" Sam asked when she had finished the dishes.

"Yeah, why not?" Daniel replied. Then he remembered something. "We need to do something first."

"What?"

"I need to tell you something."

This made Sam nervous. Daniel was being quite serious.

"What is it Daniel? What's bothering you?" Sam asked worried.

"Come here. Lets go sit down on the couch." Daniel stalled.

"Out with it Daniel." Sam said loosing patients.

"Do you remember when the replicators beamed me off of the Goa'uld ship a year ago?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, I was beamed onto RepliCarter's ship. She then proceeded to probe my mind."

"I know, all that was in the report. So what are you telling me this?"

"Because there was some things I left out of the report."

"Like what?"

"Let me start at the point when she did the whole hand in my head thing. RepliCarter came to me as Oma Desala to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

"She pretended to be Oma Desala. She was trying to get me to remember something from when I was ascended. What she was looking for was Dakara. By the time I figured it out it was to late. RepliCarter realized the huge amount of information about ancient technology that was in my subconscious. She tried to convince me to join her. Of course I turned her down. She tried again by promising not to end my life when she was done probing my mind. She even tried to convince me that she wasn't that different from you.

"Huh? How did she do that?"

"She said something about your thoughts, your memories, and your emotions weren't meaningless to her."

"Oh, I see. Sorry to interrupt, please continue." Sam commented.

_A/N: Pizza Burgers are one of my family's recipes. Not many people have heard of them before I tell them about them. You take some ground hamburger, velvita, pizza sauce, and a few other things and put them in a bowl. You mix them up. Usually you get in there with your hands and knead it sorta. You then spread the concoction on one half of a hamburger bun. You stick it in the oven on broil and cook it till the edges are brown. It's done! They are really good. If anyone is interested in the recipe I'll see if I can get it to you._


	13. Chapter 13

"You know what basically happened next right?"

"Yeah."

"Well when RepliCarter was inside my head I got inside hers and tried to take control of the replicators army. It took me a while to find what I needed. In the mean time I was being bombarded with 'you'."

"What are you saying Daniel?"

"I'm saying that I know the pain you felt when you lost your mom. I know that you spent most of your high school years trying to get Justin Bishop and Ricky Bennett to notice you while avoiding Michael Peticully. I wanted to punch his lights out with the way he treated you. You can speak French fluently, can't you?"

"Yes." Sam replied shyly.

"You knew exactly what I said last night even though you played ignorant very well. I know about the whole Jack thing and that it was never serious. It is over right?" Daniel asked very worried.

"Yes, Daniel. We are nothing more then friends. I don't think it ever was more then that." Sam replied sweetly.

"I realized how much it hurt you when I ascended 4 years ago. If I had known how it would have effected you I might not have been gone so long. The thing I learned the most from was when I realized how much our friendship meant to you. It helped me realize how much our friendship means to me……I know you've got a lot to think about right now. I'll leave you alone and let you think this over." Daniel said getting up and heading to his room.

"Daniel, wait." Sam said grabbing Daniel's arm. "We can still watch the movie."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, hold on while I get it set up." Daniel said surprised.

------------------------

When the movie was over Sam was asleep. Daniel causally picked Sam up. He started to carry her to her bed. Sam began to stir as he walked. Daniel walked a little slower as to not wake Sam up. Daniel slipped Sam under the covers gently. He turned around and headed for bed.

------------------------

Sam woke up early the next morning. She stretched under the warm covers. Sam began to think about the events of the night before.

"Daniel knows all about me; all my deep secrets." Sam thought. "The only things he doesn't know about is what has happened in the past 2 years or so. There is so little he doesn't know about me. The funny thing is I'm not really upset about him knowing. I'm actually kind of glad he knows." Sam continued to think about this and the past few days for awhile.

She pulled her Bible out and started to read. When she was done she spent time in prayer. She continued to pray about what God's will was in the case of Daniel.

------------------------

Daniel woke up early as well. He hadn't slept well the night before. He was to worried about how Sam had taken the news about him knowing everything.

"You worry to much." Daniel heard the words of an old friend, ring in his ears. Daniel always fretted when he thought he had upset a girl. His friends would always tell him to stop worrying. He just couldn't help it though.

" I really should stop worrying." Daniel scolded himself. "At least she wanted to watch the movie with me last night. Or she just trying to fool me. Oh I don't know!"

Daniel said the last part out loud. "This is going to drive me crazy!"

Daniel decided to use the time a little more wisely then worrying. He got up and started to pray. He prayed for many things. One thing in particular was about the Lord's will with his relationship with Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

When Sam had finished studying she went out to the kitchen and started some coffee. A smile crept across Sam's face as she got an idea. She quickly riffled through the drawers looking for a pad of paper and pen. When she had found them, Sam quickly wrote a note. Sam grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door.

-------------------------

"That smells like Sam's special coffee." Thought Daniel. "She must have gotten up and made coffee. Should I go out there? No, I should just wait. But I could be waiting all day. I might as well go out and be done with it. If she's gonna yell at me it doesn't matter when I go out." Daniel decided.

Daniel walked into the kitchen area to find a fresh pot of coffee waiting and a note. The note read, Daniel, I went out foe a bit. I should be back by 0800. Sam"

"It was nice of her to start the coffee." Daniel reflected. "Why did she go out? Okay, the only thing to keep me from worrying is to watch some TV. Now where did I put that remote last night?"

--------------------------

"Is anybody awake in here?" Sam called as she walked in the door.

"Yes someone is awake." Daniel called from the living room. "Did you know that there is nothing to watch on TV before 8:00 on a Monday morning?"

"No, maybe that is why Jonas always watched the weather station. Want some donuts?"

"Sure."

"Oh Daniel wait. I need to tell you something."

That last statement made Daniel's heart race. He realized what ever Sam said would decide the fate of their friendship.

"Daniel, I'm glad you told me about what happened with RepliCarter last night. I thought about it for quite awhile. I couldn't think of anyone better then you to know all my deepest darkest secrets."

Daniel let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. This made Sam giggle.

"What is so funny?" Daniel asked confused. You is what's funny."

"I don't think it's that funny. I've been so worried that you would be upset."

"Daniel, you know me better then that."

"I know. Oh, I do have one question."

"What?"

"What is it with you and guys with their last name started with B?"

Sam shot Daniel a dirty look and shoved him playfully.

"What?" Daniel asked playing confused.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam and Daniel spent the next several days skiing and watching movies. They continued to have curious people asking about them being a couple. Daniel gave them the same answer he gave Renae. Each time Sam and Daniel blushed less and less.

Friday, Sam and Daniel woke up to the sound of rain on the windows. Daniel got up before Sam and decided to make breakfast.

"Hmm, that smells good!" Sam thought rousing from her dreams. Which I might add were all about being married to a certain archeologist. "I wonder who is cooking? I sure hope its Daniel couse he's the only one supposed to be here. I guess I should get up and see what kind of mess he has made." With that Sam reluctantly got up and got dressed.

Daniel stood in front of the stovetop whistling and cooking joyously. Daniel was lost in his own culinary world. Sam crept up slowly behind him. All her years on SG-1 had made her an expert at sneaking around. Sam placed her hands on Daniel's shoulders and yelled, "Boo!" Daniel jumped and almost burned himself.

"Okay that was not funny! Daniel said recovering from his near miss heart attack.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. There was like this sign on your back that read, "Scare me." Sam replied.

"Well obviously you have never heard of the archeologist scaring rule."

"The archeologist rule?"

"Yes, it is the rule that states you are not to scare an archeologist while he or she is deep in concentration or when he or she is cooking."

"Oh okay. Well what are we having for breakfast?"

"Ham, eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and oranges."

"Hmm, sounds delicious. When will it be ready?"

"In about 2 minutes."

"Okay dokie, I'll go set the table."

------------------------

"Daniel, this is delicious! Col. Mitchell would be proud. You have done the southern breakfast justice."

Sam complemented Daniel.

"Thank you. I'll have to be sure to tell Cam. Better yet I could take him breakfast one morning." Daniel replied.

"Why did you fix oatmeal instead of grits?"

"I can't stand grits!"

"Ah, I'll have to remember that."

"I guess we can't ski today." Daniel commented gesturing towards the window.

"Yeah I guess not. I wonder if there is a gym here or something like that.

"When I get done eating I'll go down to the front desk and ask." Daniel said finishing his breakfast.

------------------------

Our archeologist had just come back from talking to the associates at the front desk.

"Hey Sam!" Daniel called. He walked into the kitchenette area. Taped to a cup was a note. It read, "I felt like playing hide and seek. Can you find me? Sam : P."

"What in the world is she up to?" Daniel thought wondering through the suite.


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel mentally went through the most probable hiding places.

"Sam couldn't fit in the cabinets in the kitchen or bathroom. She could hide though, behind the TV."

With that thought he poked his head behind the TV. Sam was not there. Daniel's next stop was the bedrooms. He looked behind the doors and under the beds, but Sam was no where to be found.

"There is only one more room she could be hiding." Daniel walked into the bathroom. Grabbing the shower curtain Daniel yanked it open. To Daniel's surprise she wasn't there. Now Daniel was stumped. The perplexed Doctor sat down on the edge of the tub and began to think.

"Okay, I've got to start thinking like Sam. Now where would Sam hide? A better question is where did Sam hide as a kid?" Daniel started to go through the memories that he had of Sam's. In doing so there was an emotion that Daniel didn't remember before. "I'll have to figure that out later. Now I know where Sam is hiding."

Daniel got up and headed towards the closet. Daniel placed his hand on the doorknob. With one quick smooth motion he whipped the door open. To Daniel's amazement he didn't find Sam there. Jackson just stood there for a second. While he stood there something caught his eye.

"Last time I check bath robes don't move by themselves." Jackson thought. He reached behind the bathrobe and started to tickle the monster in the closet.

"Okay! Stop!" Sam called from the back the closet. She was doing her best not to laugh but her best wasn't good enough. Sam burst out into laughter.

"Alright I'll stop but you have to come out." Daniel said stepping back so Sam could get out.

"So did you find out if there is a gym or something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I did. There s a local YMCA. If we take our room keys we can get in free."

"Cool, why don't we go ahead and go since it is going to rain all day."

"Sure. I just have to get a few things together."

"Don't forget your bathing suite."

"My bathing suite? What in tarnation gave you the idea I brought my bathing suite?"

"Tarnation?" Sam asked with a grin playing on her lips.

"Sorry, I think I've been hanging around Cam to long. Anyway, why do you think I brought my bathing suite?"

"I take mine every time I go to a hotel or resort type of place just in case they have a pool."

"Well I didn't bring mine."

"That's fine, we can just go buy you a cheap pair of shorts. Unless you want to go swimming in your under wear."

"I think I'll go with the cheap shorts." Daniel said heading to his room to get some things together before they left.


	17. Chapter 17

"So what should we do first?" Daniel asked when they arrived at the YMCA. "She will probably say play basketball cause her brother was good at it and she played against him. Some times she even won." Daniel thought.

"Why don't we play basketball?" Sam asked.

"Why not." Daniel replied. "Score one for me."

Carter and Jackson headed to the basketball courts. Along the way Daniel and Sam told each other jokes. By the time they got to the courts they both were in stitches.

"When my side stops hurting we can play some one on one but until then how about we play horse." Sam said as Daniel claimed their court.

------------------------

After the game of horse they played one on one for about 45 minutes. In the end Sam won the game of horse.

"I can't believe you won, Daniel." Sam said in reference to the game of one on one.

"Oh, I didn't mention that Cam has been teaching me how to play b-ball better?" Daniel asked in a way that almost a lie detector would believe.

"No, you seem to have left out that little detail.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"I am too. What do you think about heading to the food court and then we go swimming?"

"Sure. I haven't been swimming in forever and I did get those shorts as well."

"Then it's settled off to the food court we go." Sam said grabbing her stuff.

------------------------

"I'm going to beat you!" Sam called running down the hall towards the pool.

"Oh no you won't!" Daniel called after Sam.

"Walk!" A man said sternly coming up behind them.

"I'm sorry sir, we shouldn't have been running. I guess we got carried away." Daniel apologized to the man as Sam came to join them.

Jackson put his arm on Sam's shoulder. The man that stopped them looked at the couple skeptically.

"Well, there aren't any rings on their fingers so they aren't married." He thought. "They have that look in their eyes that my daughter had when she was a teenager."

"I'll let you two off with a warning this time but don't let me catch you doing it again." The man told them. He shook his head playfully and went back to what he was doing.

"That was strange." Sam told Daniel turning around and heading to the pool. Daniel watched Sam walk ahead for a minute and then went to catch up to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel got done changing first. He went ahead and got in the pool. He started to think about that strange emotion of Sam's he had stumbled across earlier that day,

"The emotion it was happy, enjoyment, love and admiration." Daniel described mentally. "There seems to be this deep connection with a person since she joined the SGC 9 years ago. I wonder who it is?" Daniel continued to dig in the information from RepliCarter. All of a sudden Daniel's eyes widened in surprise when he realized that the strange emotion Sam had was related to him. "Why didn't I see it before! The comment about the guy in the movie and the kiss the other night all make sense now! Samantha Carter is in love with me! I'm an idiot not to see it before now!" Daniel's thoughts were brought to a complete and utter stand still when he saw Sam came out of the ladies locker room. Daniel had seen Sam in many an outfit but there was something different this time. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was different. Maybe it was the first time he'd seen her after he realized she loved him.

"Daniel you aren't going to accomplish anything except catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that." Sam said slipping into the water.

"Oh, sorry. I'm going to swim a few lapse." Daniel said slightly blushing.

Sam followed suit and started to swim several laps.

Daniel came up with an idea. Daniel stopped swimming when he came to the shallow end of the pool. He waited patiently foe Sam to come back around. When she did he tapped her head to get her attention.

"Yes?" Sam said popping her head up.

"How far can you swim with only one breath?" Daniel asked

"Why?"

"I just wanted to do something besides laps. So I thought that maybe we could do some contests. If it is okay with you of course."

"Sure, its fine with me. I'll swim as far as I can in one breath then I'll stop."

"I can then swim as far as I can and who ever is closer to the other end wins."

"Alright here I go." Sam said plunging into the water.

Sam stopped about ¾ of the way down the length of the pool. When Sam had wiped the water from her face Daniel started after her. Unfortunately for Daniel he came up at the half waypoint.

"You win!" Daniel called to Sam with mock disappointment.

"Yep I won." Sam said swimming towards him. When she popped her head up out of the water Sam squirted water in Daniel's face.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For awhile."


	19. Chapter 19

After an hour or so Carter and Jackson got out of the pool. They decided to take showers before they left. Daniel again finished before Sam. So he waited for her outside the women's locker room. Daniel had been lost in his own little fantasy world when Sam came out. Carter came up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Daniel responded confused.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked holding back a grin.

Everything started making since to Daniel again, "Yep."

The two good friends walked awhile in silence. Nothing really needed to be said aloud. They seemed to know what the other one was going to do.

Daniel quickly glanced at Sam when they got to the car. So quick in fact Sam almost missed it.

"Okay that was strange." Sam thought. "That look Daniel just gave me was like the way he used to look at Sha'ra. It couldn't have been though. It's just my subconscious playing tricks with me.' Sam concluded.

------------------------

"I feel like watching TV and vegging out for awhile." Daniel said with a yawn when they entered the hotel room.

"Same here. I wonder what is on?" Sam said flipping the TV on.

Daniel kicked his shoes of and proceeded to lie down on the coach.

"Echem." Sam said hands on her hips and a perturbed look on her face. "Can I please sit down?"

"I'm pretty sure that you are capable of sitting down." Daniel replied.

"All right smart alick. Will you please move so I have a place to sit?"

"I don't know, will I?"

"If you don't move you'll be sorry."

"Well I guess I'll be sorry."

This took Sam completely off guard. "Now what am I supposed to do? Ah now that's an idea." Sam thought. An evil grin crept across Sam's face. She walked around behind the couch. Sam squatted a little bit and placed the heal of her hands under the top rail of the couch. To the surprise of our archeologist Sam was strong enough to lift the couch. She lifted it to the point that Daniel rolled off. Sam took advantage of this by setting the couch back down and jumping over the back of the couch.

The two of them were a site, one on the floor still in shock and one on the couch that looked like the canary that swallowed the cat.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Daniel asked getting up off the floor.

"Where you've been sitting your whole life, on your bottom."

"Now who's the smart alic?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Alright missy if you don't move I'm going to pull out my secret weapon."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"You were warned!' With that Daniel leaned over and started tickling Sam.

"Enough with the tickling!" Sam gasped out between bursts of laughter.

"Only if you let me sit on the couch with you."

"Deal.'

Sam scooted to on end of the couch so that Daniel had a place to sit. Daniel chooses to sit close to Sam. The events of the day had worn them out. They soon fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"ERR! This is a required monthly test for the weather warning system. ERR!" Was heard coming from the TV.

"Whoa, what?" Daniel said poking his head up.

"I think we fell asleep." Sam said stretching.

"We must have."

"What time is it?"

"Um, 3:30."

"Well I don't know about you but I don't think I can just sit here."

"Neither can I. I think there is a pool table down stairs. Why don't we head down and play some pool?"

"Sounds fine to me. You know that I'm going to beat you right?"

"We'll see about that." Daniel said putting his shoes on.

------------------------

Four games of pool and an hour and a half later Sam and Daniel decided to call a truce. They had each won 2 games.

"You are a worthy opponent Dr. Jackson." Sam complemented.

"So are you Captain Doctor. Oh wait it should be Lt. Col. Doctor now!" Daniel replied sweetly.

"It's getting late. Where do you think we should eat tonight?"

"I was thinking since it was our last night here we could go someplace a little fancier then a fast food place. What do you think about going to Ryan's? My treat!"

"That would be a nice change. Sure why not."

"Sounds like we a have a plan."

"I would like to freshen up a little bit before we go."

"It probably wouldn't hurt for me to do the same."

-------------------------

"Ready to go yet?" Daniel asked Sam.

"Not quite yet. I'll be out in a minute." Sam called from her room.

"Okay." Daniel walked around the living room and kitchenette areas. He was sort of straightening things up and thinking about the past week. He had really enjoyed himself. He enjoyed himself more then he had in years.

"I'm ready to go." Sam said coming out of her room.

"I guess we should be off then." Daniel said grabbing the car keys.

------------------------

"A table for two?" a red headed waitress asked.

"Yes please." Daniel replied. The waitress led them to a table that was in the back corner.

"If you need anything just let me know." The waitress said walking away.

Daniel prayed for the food. When he finished Sam and Daniel got up and got their food.

They ate, drank, and were marry.

"I haven't seen Daniel this relaxed in a long time." Sam thought.

"I'm really enjoying this." Daniel thought. "I wouldn't mind in the least coming home to something like this."

The evening continues on with similar thoughts floating around each other's heads. Unfortunately the evening ended to soon for both Daniel and Sam.

As the couple was leaving Ryan's something caught Daniel's eye. It was a twenty-five cent machine. The machine was full of toy rings. Daniel went over and bought a ring and stuck it in his pocket.

"What is that for?" Sam asked Daniel.

"For awhile." Daniel responded.

"You really know how to keep a girl hanging don't you?"

"I guess I do."


	21. Chapter 21

Daniel decided to take the scenic route back to the hotel. Sam didn't seem to notice. She looked as if she was in her own little world.

It was a clear brisk night that was being lit by a gorgeous full moon. Daniel pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Daniel, where are we?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Oh, just one of the places we went to at the beginning of the week." Daniel responded with a bit of mystery in his voice.

"Why?"

"I just thought it would be nice to go for a walk."

"I guess it would be nice."

With that they got out of the car. Daniel had chosen a historic village. It was a collection of buildings dating back to the 1800s. Daniel and Sam walked among the buildings.

"This place is kinda spooky." Sam said stepping closer to Daniel.

"Well, to some people it might be. It doesn't bother me. I guess that's because I have always been around old buildings." Daniel replied putting his arm around Sam.

They continued to walk around. Sam spotted a bench sitting beside an old farmhouse.

"How about we sit down for a little bit." Sam suggested.

"Sure." Daniel agreed.

The couple sat on the bench and chatted about this and that.

"Why does Daniel keep looking at me like that?" Sam asked herself. "It's the same look he gave me earlier. He can't be…..in love…..with me, can he? HE IS! I wonder why I didn't see it before?"

By now the conversation had died down. With out warning Daniel slipped off the bench and onto one knee. This had Sam completely confused.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Samantha Carter, will you marry me?" Daniel purposed holding up the ring that he had gotten from Ryan's. Sam just sat there for a minute is complete shock.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" Daniel repeated. This time the question actually registered with Samantha.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Sam replied throwing her arms around Daniel.

------------------------

Sam and Daniel walked around the village hand in hand for quite awhile. Sam had a grin plastered on her face and Daniel seamed to be glowing.

"Oh, wow, it's late! We probably should be heading back to the hotel." Sam commented glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, we've got a good drive ahead of us tomorrow." Daniel said turning towards the car.

------------------------

When Daniel and Sam returned to the hotel they were both on cloud nine.

"I'm going to turn in." Sam said hugging Daniel.

"I'm going to turn in as well. We've had a big day!" Daniel replied.

"Yes, we have had a big day. Good night." With that Sam walked to her room.

Sam kneeled beside her bed and bowed her head in prayer.

"Dear Lord. Thank you for being so good to me! I realize that this is your will. Thank you for bringing a man like Daniel in to my life. There is nothing I can do to repay you. In Jesus name, Amen."

Sam continued on with her normal evening routine.

------------------------

Daniel went to his room with a huge smile on his face. He had conquered his greatest fear, rejection from Sam.

"Thank you Lord for giving me the strength to propose to Sam. I realized when I saw the toy rings that it was your will for us to be married. Thank you for guiding my life even though it hasn't been the smoothest life. Thank you for bringing Sam into my life 9 years ago. In Jesus Name, Amen."

Daniel continued on with his normal bed time routine except this time couldn't seem to get rid of this smile.

--------------------------

The next morning Sam woke up early.

"That was a wonderful dream!" Sam thought. "Oh how much I wish it were true!"

Sam rubbed her face with her hands. When she did she caught site of something different. What she saw was a toy ring on her left ring finger.

"It wasn't a dream! I really and truly am engaged to Daniel!"

------------------------

Sam and Daniel packed their bags and headed back to Colorado Springs.

"I had a wonderful time this week!" Sam said as Daniel drove.

"I did too. We are going to have some explaining to do when we get back."

"Yeah, I know. Can we cross that bridge when we come to it? I just want to enjoy the ride home."

"That sounds fine to me Colonel Doctor." Daniel said looking at his fiancée with eyes filled with love.


	22. Chapter 22

**Monday 0730**

Sam and Daniel had met each other outside of Cheyenne Mountain.

"What time is our meeting with the General?" Daniel asked as the elevator started to move.

"It is at 0830." Sam replied.

"I'll come pick you up at about 8:20."

"Sounds good to me."

"All right. I'll see you then." Daniel replied as the elevator doors opened.

Standing in front of the elevator was Mitchell.

"Hey! Nice to have you two back. This place about fell apart because you guys were gone." Cam said smiling.

"Thanks, it's nice to be back." Daniel replied stepping a tiny bit closer to Sam.

"I'm sure you guys were able to hold this place together." Sam added slipping her left hand into her pocket.

Cam could tell something was different about his science team but he couldn't quite figure out what.

"We were, barely." Cam replied. "You two just aren't allowed to leave at the same time."

Sam and Daniel gave each other a look as if to say, "We will have to see about that."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys around later." Cam said feeling quite uncomfortable. "Something strange happened while they were gone, that's for sure." Thought Cam. He went on about his duties but his science team's actions continued to play in his head.

------------------------

"Are you busy, Col. Carter?" Teal'c asked unobtrusively.

"No Teal'c, come on in. Just catching up on some paper work from last week."

"How was your vacation?"

"It was good. I really enjoyed myself."

"Did Doctor Jackson injure himself while you two were away?"

The question made Sam laugh.

"No, he did not injure himself. Was that an attempt at a joke?"

"Indeed."

"Hey Sam, are you. Oh hi Teal'c." Daniel said walking into Sam's lab. "Are you ready to go see General Landry?"

"Yes, I am. Teal'c if you will please excuse me." Sam replied heading towards the door and Daniel's side.

Teal'c noticed the slight change between his teammates. A grin spread across his face, As far as he was concerned it was about time.

------------------------

"Col. Carter and Doctor Jackson are here." Walter told General Landry.

"Bring them in, Walter." The General said setting aside a file folder. "How can I help you two?"

"We came to inform you in a change in our marital status." Doctor Jackson said.

"What do you mean, Doctor Jackson?"

"What I mean, sir, is Sam and I are engaged."

Sam proudly showed General Landry the 25-cent ring.

Landry looked at the ring and started to laugh.

"You know, you two almost had me convinced. Next time get a ring that looks more like an engagement ring."

"Sir we are serious. Daniel proposed Friday night, I accepted." Sam said grabbing Daniel's hand.

"You two are serious, aren't you?"

"Yes sir." The couple replied in unison.

"Well congratulations are in order then. From what Jack has said it's about time." Landry said getting up to congratulate the smartest couple in the SGC.

Standing just out of side was Walter Harrimin. A satisfied smile spread across his face. There had been a pool going on since day one on weather Sam would end up with Jack, Daniel, an alien, or someone out side the SGC. Walter had bucked the crowds and said Sam would end up with Daniel. Boy was he going to make a fortune if the engagement lasted until marriage.

The End


End file.
